Not Likely
by deGorgeous
Summary: A collection of scenes involving Bruce and Selina, leading up to the moment in Florence. Post-TDKR.
1. Gotham

**Gotham**

1.

After she sees the flashing light from the explosion, she cuts herself off. This isn't at all how she thought it would happen and she's used to being ahead of the curve. Selina figured he would lose the fight. When she had turned back to help him she didn't think she'd make it in time; didn't think she'd save his life.

He won't succeed, she thought. But at least we're trying.

But now, he was gone. He did it. He saved the city. And she hates him for it.

She walks past the Batpod, past Gordon, past the wreckage. She can see Gordon's eyes following her. He wants to say something, she can tell. But she doesn't stop. The sun is almost setting by the time she gets to her apartment. With hardly any power available, the space is especially dim. It hadn't bothered her, not when she could sleep in the beds of Gotham's wealthiest instead.

Selina's bored with that life now. She wants to reinvent herself. She'll start in the morning.

_._

2.

It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would when the cockpit hits the water. Escaping it and swimming to shore, however, leave Bruce exhausted. He sheds most of his batsuit. He doesn't need the armor plates and he can't breathe with the mask on. Bruce removes them, but carries them with him. He wants no trace of the Batman to be left behind.

The walk to the warehouse is longer than he remembers. Before he descends to his second, abandoned Batcave, he can make out the faint cheers in the distance. Bruce allows himself a smile. He did it. He saved the city.

Bruce doesn't give much thought to what he'll do next. He consentrates on treating his wounds; on actually staying alive. But he does know that he wants to live a life that would make his former butler proud. And he doesn't want to be alone anymore.

_._

3.

Selina doesn't take out the Clean Slate until the next day, late in the afternoon. She had busied herself with selling most of the contents of her apartment. She wanted to pack light when the time came for her to actually leave Gotham. Unlike before, Selina took her time. She wasn't fleeing in fear, which was new.

She's on her bed, legs crossed and laptop open. As she takes off the plastic top of the flash drive, something falls out. It's a piece of paper with an address on it. She doesn't read it at first, just marvels at the handwriting and smiles. Selina lets herself imagine a world where Bruce Wayne isn't dead and it excites her.

All she takes with her are two large duffle bags as she leaves Old Town for good. Her last crime is "borrowing" a dusty car with a decent trunk.

_._

4.

When he hears the elevator activate, Bruce wakes up. He sits up on the large cot as he hears the steady clicking of heels against the floor. It takes Selina awhile to reach him. The bed is almost in the corner of the warehouse and she approaches him slowly. Her hands are at her sides, which keep her open coat from swaying. She appears tense, but when she's close enough to him, her expression is calm. He wonders how she learned to mask her face so well.

Selina stops a few feet from him. He stands up with some trouble but does it quickly enough that she doesn't have time to offer help. Not that she would, he thinks.

"Resurrection. You'll have to teach me that trick sometime."

He laughs, then coughs, then winces as he clutches his side. It only takes a gentle push from her to get him seated. Selina is more annoyed than worried, which he finds interesting. She takes off his black shirt, then sits down beside him. She holds out her hand and gestures to the disheveled suture kit next to him. Like a reprimanded child, Bruce hands her the needle.

She finishes faster than Alfred ever did, and certainly faster than Bruce ever could.

_._

5.

Several hours later, they're both sitting at a desk. Selina and Bruce are propped up on stools, across from one another, elbows on the table and forks deep inside their cans of food. They occasionally catch the other's glance but quickly look away. They haven't actually had a conversation since she arrived, but the quiet is a nice change of pace. For both of them.

He finishes before her, but just sits silently as she continues eating. Selina can feel him watching her but she doesn't look up.

"I've never had dinner with a ghost before," she says finally. The comment earns a smirk from him. "Why am I here, Mr. Wayne?"

"Bruce," he corrects. "Mr. Wayne is dead."

"_Batman_ is dead," she emphasizes. "Bruce Wayne can still live on."

"Maybe I don't want him to." They make eye contact and Selina feels like she is talking to someone new. It occurs to her that being lead here, to this place, is just as significant as being informed he is alive. And he still hasn't answered her question.

"Why me?"

"You have something I want. I need your help." She nods. It shouldn't surprise her. He's using her, and she is ok with that. She deserves that.

There's only the slightest bit of bitterness when she asks, "You needed me to keep the Clean Slate safe?"

"No. It just so happens..." Bruce becomes almost bashful, as though he's confessing an intimate secret, "you and I want the same thing. A fresh start."

_._

_._

* * *

**_I wanted to keep the description to a minimum. I find that writing efficiently best suits the universe of the trilogy. And I wanted to keep the perspective balanced; not enough stuff from Bruce Wayne's point of view, in my opinion. And I'm trying to keep this as in-universe as possible._**

**Still in progress. The next section will likely be on their way out of country or already in a new one.**


	2. Hartford, Springfield, Boston

**Hartford, Springfield, Boston  
**

1.

While Bruce is at the gas pump, Selina goes into the Food Mart.

It takes her only a few minutes to pick out the items she wants. A few bags of chips. A large bottle of water. Sunflower seeds. Skittles.

Selina scans the aisles for things she assumes Bruce would want, and it feels strangely domestic. She realizes how very little she knows about him, and is surprised to find she wants to learn. After ten minutes of unproductive searching, Selina chucks the most neutral, unflavored things within reach into the basket.

There is a small television behind the cash register. The clerk doesn't even notice she's there. He's too busy raising the volume. She sneaks a pack of gum into her pocket.

On the local news, a reporter is standing in the middle of the street. The camera is shaking and the reception is horrible. The network alternates between shots of the reporter and cellphone footage of the bomb's detonation over the bay. After a week it's still all anyone seems to talk about.

Then there's a picture of Bruce on the screen. The caption reads '_Prince of Gotham Among Deceased._'

The clerk gives Selina an odd look when he sees the huge grin on her face.

.

2.

After several attempts, Bruce finally manages to fill the tank. He's proud of himself, and more than a little embarrassed to have only just figured out how to use the gas pump. He's glad Selina wasn't there to witness it.

Bruce can see her through the window of the store and wants to join her but decides against it. Best to keep human interactions to a minimum. He settles for watching her from a distance.

As he waits, Bruce takes in his surroundings. The streets are empty and it looks like it's about to rain. It's the happiest he's felt in a while. The more distance he puts between himself and Gotham, the lighter he feels.

He stands up straight when he sees Selina hurriedly walking towards him.

"If you're serious about that fresh start, I think we'll have to go farther than Connecticut," she says as she opens the passenger door for him. He makes a point of taking the bags from her before he enters the car.

She tells him about seeing him on the news as she starts up the engine. Her comment about the picture not doing him justice isn't necessary but he appreciates it. Before she pulls out of the station, Selina looks at him in a way that makes Bruce hazy. He blames it on the lack of sleep.

"Buckle up," she breathes. "I don't want to get pulled over." He does as he's told. It won't be the last time.

.

3.

They check into a motel without incident. Selina assures him that the owners don't ask questions. She doesn't tell him how she knows that.

Their room is the sixth one on the second floor. Bruce ducks his head and hunches his back to appear less like himself. The hat's been a good idea so far, but Selina can't get over the ridiculousness of Batman in a baseball cap. When they enter the space, he loosens up and so does she.

Selina doesn't give a voice to the questions in her head. She wants to ask him why he came back to Gotham. Why he trusted her to help defeat Bane. Why he trusts her to get him out the country. Bruce appears perfectly capable of doing so on his own, but for whatever reason he decides he needs her. She doesn't look into it.

Selina's never been one to dwell on the past.

She walks past Bruce to get to the bathroom and slips the flash drive into his hand. "It works. Trust me," she says coyly.

"I do."

.

4.

Bruce admits to her that he's never been to Springfield, and that he's surprised she has contacts here. Selina promises to get in touch with someone in the morning about their passports.

The Clean Slate is 78% done with a partial wiping of '_Bruce Wayne._' He only erases what he has to and leaves the rest to avoid suspicion. Selina moves the laptop to the side as she kneels behind him on the queen-sized bed.

Selina checks on the stab wound. Bruce sits patiently, shirtless and self-conscious. He wonders what she thinks about his scars; about years of danger and defeat. She doesn't ignore them. She moves her palm along his back, accepting them. Understanding him. Selina doesn't scare easily.

"Looks good," she whispers. "Very good." She brushes against his shoulder as she gets up.

"I had an excellent doctor."

She goes to the other side of the mattress and lies down. He wants to talk to her, ask her things like why she came back for him and why she's helping him now. But he doesn't.

He puts his shirt back on and takes off his shoes. Selina's eyes are closed and he considers sleeping on the floor but knows his body couldn't handle it. And he's certain she wouldn't stand for it. That he's certain about any aspect of Selina Kyle's behavior startles him.

Bruce has never slept with a woman before. Not in the literal sense. There's a first time for everything.

.

5.

Selina's flight departs in 20 minutes. She has a place in Nice that should still be available. And she's always liked France.

They arrived at Logan International Airport two hours ago and Selina has enjoyed Bruce's company. But it's time to go.

Selina never thought their partnership would go beyond this. She catches herself wishing they had more time. "You'll miss your flight," he says. "Wouldn't want to keep people waiting."

"Oh, but I love to keep people waiting." She can't keep herself from sounding sad.

Before she leaves he gets a few steps closer. There's a softness in his eyes that makes her uncomfortable. He looks at her like she's already the person she wants to be.

"Will I ever see you again?"

It's like a tradition now: kissing Bruce Wayne every time they part ways. This time it's slower, lasts longer. Selina forces herself not to look back.

.

6.

Bruce has a tendency of taking advice literally. When he thinks of where he'd like to go, Alfred's suggestion sticks out in his mind.

Coach isn't too crowded; just enough for him to go unnoticed. Everyone on board is either asleep or about to be, save for an elderly couple a few seats over who are speaking in Italian.

The plane is taking off when Bruce feels something in the pocket of his jeans. It's a piece of paper with an address on it. He doesn't read it immediately; instead he marvels at the handwriting. He can't figure out how she did it without him noticing. She's good. Bruce pictures a life with Selina Kyle and it excites him.

He'll definitely be seeing her again.

.

.

* * *

**_* to the Guest who reviewed the first chapter_: Bruce can't be 'Bruce Wayne' anymore. In the film, he let people believe he was dead for a reason. It's just his name that he's erasing. Whether he did that in the actual movie is made unclear, but he's definitely not owning up being the billionaire.**

*** Found this image that fits in with the first scene of section 1: **_ i234 . photobucket albums/ee265/rubyblue42/tumblr_maxcetnl9Q1rh17p3o1_1280 . jpg_

**Thanks for all the feedback. Next section will most likely be the last.**


	3. Florence

**Florence**

1.

The first thing Selina does when she comes home is check her voice mail. It's been a part of her routine since arriving in Nice. She can't truly relax until she listens to them all. She hopes the paranoia will go away in time.

There's a message from her boss. Something about a change in her schedule. The boutique's hours are being extended, she says, and they're having a meeting about it tomorrow. Selina enjoys working there as much as someone like her could. She's good at convincing people to spend money on things they don't need.

She deletes it, then hears a familiar voice on the machine. He doesn't say much except that he's in town for a few days. He sounds sincere and maybe even a little tired, like he's decided to contact her at the end of a long day. He doesn't reveal his name, and she doesn't need him to.

Selina's been waiting for this for three months. She can admit that now. She looks forward to seeing him again.

.

2.

There are only a handful of restaurants that overlook the Arno. Bruce goes to each one and narrows his options down. There's a cafe that he can picture Alfred going to regularly and the menu seems to match his description. Bruce visits it almost every day that summer.

But Alfred never shows up. Bruce doesn't blame him. It's too soon.

Bruce checks the time and realizes he's running late. Selina is in Pisa for the weekend. The fact that she chose a city that's only an hour drive from Florence doesn't escape him. They're meeting for lunch, which is something they've been doing a lot lately.

The summer is over. Bruce will come back here next year.

.

3.

Selina doesn't have to pretend when she's with Bruce.

It's almost winter now. They're having drinks at a place near her apartment. It's a spot they visit frequently. Bruce has just told her about the time he was arrested for stealing Wayne Enterprise's property while in Bhutan. Selina can't stop laughing.

"We're not so different after all," she says.

They exchange details about their costumed alter-egos. They tell each other about mistakes they'd made when they were starting out; about how they assembled their suits; about refining their craft. Nothing too personal is shared. Not this time.

She thinks it refreshing to find someone to talk to about these things. Their life in Gotham is like an inside joke.

"I've never talked to anyone about that before," he confides. "Not like this."

Maybe he doesn't have to pretend with her either.

.

4.

She tells Bruce they're going shopping. When they end up outside the Louvre, he isn't surprised.

"You're funny." His sarcasm amuses her.

"Who said I was joking?"

They navigate the exhibits casually. Bruce pays more attention to her than to anything in the museum. Her appreciation for art is a pleasant discovery, and appropriate. Selina's always had an eye for quality.

On more than one occasion he sees her pat her collarbone. It's a habit she's seemed to have developed. Bruce wonders why she never wears jewelry around her neck, but he already knows the answer. He approaches her from behind and takes her hand.

"Let's go."

.

5.

Their first time is a bit of a mess. It's the longest she's waited to sleep with a man, and Bruce is going at a painfully slow pace. Selina is getting impatient.

They're fumbling in the dark. She can tell he's holding back. She pulls at his clothes and stops when she hears fabric rip. They both look down and Bruce makes a face. Material items aren't as dispensable to him as they used to be. Not since losing most of his fortune.

"Oops."

The remark appears to ignite something in Bruce, and he becomes more aggressive. He finally lets go and Selina enjoys every minute of it.

.

6.

It's been 6 months and 4 days since they moved in together. Not that Bruce is counting.

They're laying in bed, not saying a word. The heat makes it impossible to do much else. Their fingers are intertwined and Bruce looks over to her. The light catches the curve of her mouth and before he knows it he's literally watching her breathe. The words just fall out of him.

"Marry me." She stops breathing at that point. It only takes her a minute to respond. She nods several times and that's all the confirmation he needs.

Bruce gets up and walks toward the closet. He pulls out the bag he left Gotham with. He digs deep and grabs the only thing he took from Wayne Manor.

From the way Selina holds them, Bruce can tell how much the pearls mean to her. They were meant as a symbol of affection, and he can't imagine them being worn by anyone else.

.

7.

Selina knows that wearing the necklace everywhere she goes is impractical, but she doesn't care.

Today, they're having coffee at a restaurant by the river. They've been here before, and Bruce behaves the same way every time, with a sort of calm anxiety only he can pull off.

The waiter asks if they want anything else and Selina politely declines. The weather is especially nice this afternoon and Selina takes in her surroundings. It's the happiest she's felt in a while.

When she looks back at him, he has a boyish smirk on his face. The anxiety is gone.

"Got what you came for?"

"I did." He doesn't elaborate and she accepts that. Selina knows closure when she sees it.

They made it, she thinks. And they're happy.

.

.

* * *

**This is the last section. Again, thank you for all the feedback. I appreciate it.**


	4. Deleted Scenes

**_Since the DVD is finally out, I decided to post some scenes that, for one reason or another, were not originally included in the story._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**Deleted Scenes**

1.

(Gotham)

The mansion is in good condition, which takes Bruce by surprise. The chaos of the city didn't reach his home and he's grateful, but it feels like a mausoleum all the same.

He wants to remember every inch of the place but knows he doesn't have the time. It's part of his past now. He wants to just let it go.

Bruce only takes what he absolutely needs, wiping down his footprints as he moves along. The last time he was seen was in Bane's capture and it's assumed that he, along with many of Gotham's privileged, died in the riots. It's a story he doesn't want questioned when the accountants arrive to inspect the manor.

The last place he goes into is his parents' old bedroom. He pries up a floorboard and removes the contents of the hiding place: a black box containing his mother's pearls. After an incident with a certain maid, Bruce knew better than to trust an uncrackable safe.

The necklace is the one thing he refuses to leave behind.

Bruce removes the tracking device, then carefully stores them in his bag. He knows it was a sin to lock them away for so long. They were meant as a gift and maybe someday they will be again.

.

2.

(Hartford, Springfield, Boston)

They do everything under the cover of night.

Selina is in the passenger seat, looking over their new passports. Bruce tries to focus on the road but finds himself distracted. She seems nervous; she's looked over their paperwork several times since she picked them up this morning.

"You haven't told me your new name," he says. She tucks away her passport. "How will I know what to call you?"

"_'Selina'_ is fine for now, Bruce." He likes the way she says his name, even if she does sound a little frustrated. "Or should I say Thomas." She pats the coat pocket that contains his passport. She's more observant than he thought.

"So you know my name but you won't tell me yours?" he teases. He looks over for a second. Her mood is improving.

She lets out a breath. "Irena."

Bruce smiles. He already knows her alias, but is glad she trusts him enough to tell him herself. They're in this together. He knows that now.

.

3.

(Florence)

Bruce's stamina is not what it used to be. The unpacking of his few possessions and the rearranging of newly bought furniture leave him out of breath.

He looks over to a corner of his modest apartment which is littered with papers and unfinished food. It has become a usual resting spot for him since he moved in. Job listings, local news articles, research on Selina Kyle.

The detective in Bruce never died.

He's had her phone number for a little over a month. He wants to be direct, as always, but has decided to wait this time. Bruce has yet to understand why she has this effect on him.

Emboldened by a surge of energy, Bruce snatches a piece of paper from the floor and walks over to his bed. He picks up the phone and dials.

.

4.

(Florence)

Selina wakes up before he does.

It's an unfamiliar situation she finds herself in. Selina is not in the habit of inviting men into her apartment. She's never let a man stay in her bed after sex. Bruce seems to be the exception.

Even in his sleep he appears in control. He sleeps on his back with his head tilted to the side, facing her. When he finally wakes up she's the first thing he sees.

Bruce greets her with a lazy grin then moves closer to her.

"We should go to museums more often."

.

5.

(Florence)

When Selina sees that Bruce isn't in his apartment, she knows where to find him.

His boat is at the end of the dock. The white paint is chipping and it creaks in odd places. While it was probably the most advanced model of its kind when it was built, by now it is just as antiquated as the rest.

In many ways, the boat reminds her of him.

Bruce's favorite past time is making improvements on it. She notices that he likes working with his hands, and she knows that from experience. The boat is his only luxury.

They spend the whole day on the water. Selina mentions that she's selling her apartment in Nice and is thinking of buying a place in Florence. "I spend more time here than there," she reasons.

Within the hour, they decide to move in together. She was hoping they would.

.

.


End file.
